


【ASL】Holy Holiday

by yelangbai



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yelangbai/pseuds/yelangbai
Summary: 世界已完，我们已来不及救。
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy/Sabo
Kudos: 6





	【ASL】Holy Holiday

地球降下惩罚。

一切都像要消融，连文明都要被腐蚀。城市重新建起又轰然倒塌，接受命运的人们站在废墟上生活。

世界开始不分昼夜，没有太阳又没有月亮，只有粉紫或蓝紫的光芒飘于黑幕布当中。社会不再秩序森严，存活下来的动物重新漂流进街道，优哉游哉啃食着外露钢筋新长出的藤蔓、青苔或其他植物。

刚刚冒头的最初路飞曾好奇地把它扯下，半透明的黄绿肢体，扯下之后会吐出金黄的水，然后一只小羊咬上藤蔓，金黄的水引来几只以前未曾见过不知品种的蝴蝶。

萨博说真奇怪，明明蝴蝶是食腐性生物。

后来蝴蝶帮了大忙。这些蝴蝶什么都不怕，不管是废墟还是大火，雷暴还是雨雪，都会飞向生机和死亡。还会掉出闪亮的鳞粉，好像引路者。

路飞跟着蝴蝶在火海中救出好几个人。消防员跟着蝴蝶冲进大火，蝴蝶被吞噬殆尽，人们活了。

路飞看见这种蝴蝶会尼嘻嘻地笑，对它们好像朋友一样。

可能是太长时间和蝴蝶作伴了，很多时候蝴蝶会三三两两落在路飞身上，指尖、眼窝、嘴角、锁骨。路飞在受伤时常出现很多蝴蝶，外露的皮肤都被蝴蝶占据，艾斯不满地赶走了它们。

天气越来越诡异，一旦雷暴劈啪作响，消防小队十有八九要出动，路飞就有的忙了。风总从边边角角灌进房间，湿冷的简陋房间需要相拥入眠，凌晨出队最让人讨厌，路飞匆匆离开，艾斯和萨博抱在一起又嫌弃对方的身体太硬，于是导致失眠。白天接回疲惫的路飞三人又睡去，直到深夜才悠悠转醒。晚上肚子咕咕叫升起炉火香味飘洒出去。敏感的邻居会骂骂咧咧，大半夜不睡觉吃宵夜，很有余粮呀！

三兄弟会笑嘻嘻地说对不起，废墟上的住所不太隔音，很快更多人被吵醒了，整条街欢声笑语中听取骂声一片。

深夜，艾斯躺在床上看墙裂缝中探头的植物；萨博翻他的工具箱发现很多机械零件都被生锈了，几本书也被腐蚀了，有些字迹已经看不清楚；路飞拿着藤蔓逗蝴蝶玩。

啊，有点无聊。

“不如出去探险吧！”

ASL探险小队出发了。他们决定跟着蝴蝶走，想要看看会走到什么地方。

天气是蒙蒙细雨，街道很安静，有的是不知名小动物窸窸窣窣的行走声、鸟叫和拍打翅膀的声音，与风和细雨合奏在一起，美好的入睡白噪音，可惜他们并不困。细雨飘到他们的脸上，清爽又舒服。

“又多了很多植物呢！”路飞东张西望。最近阴雨绵绵，植物随着和风细雨疯长。绿色一点一点覆盖了事物的表皮，没有一处地方没有被藤蔓和杂草临幸过，世界快被绿色淹没啦。

小动物对午夜造访的陌生人好奇探头，一只松鼠小脚哒哒爬上路飞肩头，亲昵地蹭了蹭路飞的脸。好像是火灾中救起的一个吧，路飞想。

灾厄后动物们胆子越来越大，人类反而紧缩。街道早不是人本了，动物蹦蹦跳跳四处窜，有时大型食肉动物也会来觅食，废墟上的人们失去了对抗兴致任其发展。

“……你俩谁来救救我。”艾斯被好奇的小猫们扒拉着衣角，有一个窜上了他脖子胡乱摸索，让人不敢轻举妄动。

不要向头顶攀爬！感受到后颈有个锐利的小爪子摸着头发艾斯的表情扭曲起来

“啊，艾斯很受小动物欢迎呢。”萨博笑眯眯拨开了缠着自己的小动物。

“来帮忙啦！蝴蝶要跟丢了。”路飞毛手毛脚试图拉开猫咪，最后是萨博解决了它，而艾斯痛失一件完整的T恤。

他们快步追上蝴蝶，蝴蝶走向密林。刚进入不久不远处传来一声虎啸，萨博默默为兄弟们递上水管。

“其实不用水管也行的啦。”

“徒手打虎会不会太血腥了点。”萨博投出不赞同的目光，“如果了沾血还要洗手。”

老虎在月光下奔袭而来，獠牙大张威风凛凛，好不威风。

然后被水管打得嗷嗷直叫败兴而归。

“……唉？蝴蝶还是跟丢了。”路飞沮丧地说。打完之后他们后知后觉想起了目的，然后惆怅望天。

他们决定随便逛逛，春天的植物青嫩的像要淌出水，倒也不亏。

“艾斯萨博！快看！”半截身子在灌木丛中的路飞踢蹬着小腿，艾斯和萨博也钻入其中，他们看见两只低空飞行的蝴蝶和几个小动物向一个方向走去。

ASL小队继续探险。

穿过了灌木丛和一座小山他们最后跟着这些生物到了一棵巨树前。

巨树枝繁叶茂，身体噼啪作响，吐出甘美的金色血液，由此引来了不少小动物和昆虫。躯干和树叶燃起了簇簇火花，火苗在和风细雨中摇曳着，蝴蝶们被此吸引，烧自己的身体生起火来，沾上火星后像是竭尽全力飞舞起来，垂直向上飞去，又如枯黄的叶子纷飞而下。而别的动物与火保持了一些距离，看起来又想要靠近。

三兄弟稍稍被眼前的景象震撼了，路飞最先回过神来，拉着两位哥哥去路过的溪边打水扑火。

哦，消防员。

溪边放着两个仿佛是为他们准备好的水桶，两趟来回后巨树被熄灭了火焰。他们疲惫地躺倒在巨树下休息。

“所以说为什么、不叫消防队。”

“这种程度、的小火就不需要、好事多磨啦！”

“是、兴师动众吧。”

他们喘息着聊天，这种古老的灭火方式和小溪与巨树糟心的距离让人心力交瘁。

火焰消失后小动物们也逐渐散场了，树荫和翻飞离去的蝴蝶模糊了他们的视线。不知不觉乌云散开了，天空挂上一弯绿月亮，蝴蝶们的鳞粉在月光下闪闪发光，好像绿星星缓缓下降。

“艾斯萨博来救救我……”飞离巨树的蝴蝶有一部分停留在路飞身上，嘴唇和眼部被蝴蝶占据的感觉不好受，艾斯和萨博疲惫而熟练地各伸出一只手捏住蝴蝶翅膀放飞蝴蝶。

“哇，月亮也变绿色了哎。”甩走了停在自己身上的蝴蝶后终于看清了的路飞感叹。微光爬升到幕布上，和绿月亮相辉相映。天快亮了，而疲惫的他们终于睡下，在清凉的晨风中相互拥抱取暖，沉沉睡去。

End.


End file.
